Magic Sweater
by sapphirestars
Summary: The sweater really did have magical powers...Heiji Kazuha. For Alena S. Anigor.


_**Magic Sweater**_

_------_

_For Alena S. Anigor_

------

Kazuha's favorite sweater in the world was a black cashmere cardigan she had gotten for her birthday two years ago. It was soft. Ridiculously soft. It also had magical powers. Ok, not really. It had the ability to stretch far enough to cover two medium-sized people without losing its original shape. That was pretty magical to Kazuha, anyway, considering the shape of her other sweaters.

She had first learned of its magical ability when she shared it with one of her friends during one particularly chilly day. Then the sweater had once again proved its power at an anime marathon festival, where she had shared it with another friend. By this time, Kazuha was well aware of it's power. However, there were many skeptics.

Well, maybe not many. The sweater's chief skeptic was Hattori Heiji because he had nothing better to do. Kazuha failed to see why he felt the need to prove that her sweater did not possess magical stretching skills. It wasn't as if she was planning to share it with some _guy_. Ok, maybe _one_ guy but considering his skeptical attitude it was a long shot.

------

There was going to be a meteor show that night. Good thing too because the sky was beautifully clear. Heiji had asked her in his usual way to go with him. It went something like this:

"There's going to be a meteor shower."

"Really! That's so cool!"

"Wow, calm down. Just a meteor shower."

"Idiot! These are once in a lifetime opportunities!"

"Well, if you don't live long enough. There could be another one in our lifetime."

"Could be. Emphasis on 'could.' There _could_ be another meteor shower. There also couldn't."

"Paranoid much? So sure you won't live that long?"

"Why are you so morbid?"

"I'm not morbid. I didn't say you were going to die. No need to get so hysterical."

"I'm not getting hysterical!!! Ahou!!!"

"Fine! You aren't getting hysterical…so are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?"

"Ahou! The meteor shower! We could go see it at a park five miles out from the city."

"If you wanted me to go, you could have just asked me straight out. You didn't have to beat around the bush."

"I wasn't beating around the bush. However, I also didn't know you were so worried about dying. Might as well take you now."

"I'm NOT worried about dying. And yes…I'll go. Ahou."

"Ok, I'll see you at eight."

"Where are we going to meet?"

"Are you planning to walk five miles? I'll pick you up at eight on my bike."

"Oh shut up. Fine."

That was how they wound up with a pseudo-date to the meteor shower. Kazuha was sure other girls didn't have to deal with this much drama.

------

"God, it's cold." Kazuha hugged herself before remembering that she had brought along her magic sweater. Tugging it out of her bag, she wrapped it around her shoulders. "Much better."

Heiji looked at her and scoffed. "It's not that cold you know." He was only wearing a t-shirt, jeans and his baseball cap. He wasn't cold at all…nope, not at all. Not even remotely cold.

Kazuha raised a brow. "If you say so. But it'll probably be another hour till the meteors and I'm not about to freeze my butt off. We can share if you want. This is the special sweater. It'll cover the both of us."

Heiji glared. "Your best friend is a detective genius, renowned for his logical brain and you believe in magical sweaters?"

"Oh shut up. It keeps me very warm and it is capable of keeping another person very warm as well but if you want to be stubborn then that's fine. I didn't really want to share anyway." Kazuha rewrapped her cardigan around her again and settled back in to wait.

"Well, I have yet to see any proof of that. Besides sweaters can't stretch so much without tearing or losing their shape. All I've heard is hearsay. I haven't actually seen that sweater keep two people warm." Heiji scowled at her.

"Oh for goodness sake, you are such a cynic!" Kazuha rolled her eyes. She really didn't get his deal with her sweater. "The last two times I've worn it you were away on some case. It's your own fault that you don't have any evidence on my sweater's skills. And I can't believe we are even having this discussion. It's childish, even for us." Kazuha snapped and turned away slightly.

"Well I have an active detective career. What am I supposed to do? Drop everything? Oh, and I am NOT being childish. I just don't have any first hand experience with your claim." Heiji nearly pouted and crossed his arms.

First hand experience?

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Is he jealous I haven't shared it with him? _Kazuha thought to herself. No, this was crazy even for Heiji.

Then again, what was Heiji's crazy barometer? This could very well fall within his special range of insanity.

Blushing a bit, she removed her sweater from around her shoulders and placed it over the two of them.

Heiji stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing?" He asked, partially indignant and partially incredulous.

"Giving you first hand experience. Scoot in, come on." She slid closer to him and just as Kazuha had been claiming, the soft sweater molded itself very neatly around the two bickering lovers…

Friends not lovers. Whatever.

Heiji cleared his throat. "Well, you might be right. It does seem to stretch over. Not sure if it will keep me very warm. Only time will tell." He did scoot nearer and at this point the couldn't really tell if it wad the sweater or Kazuha who was radiating warmth. There was also the slight scent of flowers and Heiji was sure the sweater wasn't responsible.

Kazuha blushed a bit at how near Heiji was. "You'll be fine. Trust me. It's very warm under here."

"Maybe I should check what it's made out of."

"Ahou. It's cashmere I told you. Will you just sit still and relax!" Kazuha turned to look at him exasperated.

Heiji looked slightly abashed. "Oh…all right."

And when Kazuha rested her head on his shoulder once the meteor shower began, it really was all right.

Maybe there was something to this magical sweater after all.

------

_The End_

------

A/N: This is for Alena S. Anigor. She asked for Heiji and Kazuha and here it is! I decided to do some fic dumping for the new year and here is the first result. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!!


End file.
